Las brumas de la realidad
by Selenika91
Summary: La eternidad es un largo tiempo, sobre todo para pasarlo solo. Afortunadamente, Freya y Merlín pueden encontrarse entre las brumas de los sueños. Aunque, ¿quién dice que eso no es la realidad?


_Este fic participa en el fandom de Merlín en el reto __**"Mi personaje favorito" **__del foro __**La Revolución de los Fandoms**__._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Nada que se reconozca me pertenece, pertenece a la serie Merlín de la BBC_

_**Palabras:**__ 750_

* * *

_**LAS BRUMAS DE LA REALIDAD**_

—Mi querido Merlín —susurré mientras observaba su imagen en mi espejo.

Parecía difícil creer cómo podían haber pasado tantos años sin que se vieran reflejados en su rostro; aunque supuse que no era tan extraño teniendo en cuenta que aquellos largos siglos tampoco habían pasado por mí. _"Magia" _suspiré. Como siempre, pensar en esa palabra me producía sentimientos encontrados. Origen y, al mismo tiempo, solución de todos mis problemas; gracias a ella lo encontré a él.

Sonreí. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Pensar en Merlín era agradable, siempre traía pensamientos felices. La primera vez que una persona se acercó a mí. La primera vez que alguien fue amable conmigo. La primera vez que un hombre me miraba de _esa_ manera. ¡Le echaba tanto de menos! El único consuelo era que, más tarde o más temprano, por fin estaríamos juntos.

Observé cómo dormía mientras alzaba mi mano para acariciar su reflejo. La posé en el lugar que ocupaba su mejilla en mi espejo con suavidad y pude ver cómo, en ese mismo instante, sus labios formaron una sonrisa sin llegar a despertarse.

Me proyecté a su mente. Una de las muchas ventajas de los poderes obtenidos con la nueva vida que conseguí gracias a Merlín: ser la Dama del Lago tenía sus encantos. Por supuesto, no abandoné mi mundo y permanecí de pie frente al espejo pero, al mismo tiempo, ya no estaba allí.

A mi alrededor sólo podía ver una bruma gris pero no dudé, sabía dónde estaba; podría encontrarle con los ojos cerrados en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar. Avancé con suavidad atravesando la sedosa niebla, tenía un tacto cálido y muy agradable. _"Como él"_ me sorprendí pensando. En otra vida, ese pensamiento me habría hecho sonrojarme, pero esa otra vida ya estaba lejos así que me limité a sonreír.

Finalmente le vi, me estaba esperando y me observaba con sus hermosos ojos azules.

—Cuánto tiempo sin una de tus visitas. Te añoraba muchísimo, Freya —dijo con sencillez. Mostraba tanta sinceridad en sus palabras que consiguió que se me estremeciera el corazón.

—Lo sé, Emrys —me disculpé apesadumbrada, si de mí dependiera pasaría cada instante con él—. El tiempo pasa de otra manera Allá, recuerda.

Simplemente asintió, no tenía sentido discutirlo, ambos sabíamos cómo funcionaba. Sin embargo, no pudo mirarme a los ojos mientras confesaba:

—Me siento muy solo. Hace tiempo ya que todos me abandonaron.

Oírle decir aquellas palabras tan directamente hizo que se me rompiera el corazón un poco más. Cruel maldición era la inmortalidad para alguien como Merlín. ¿Qué valía la eternidad si no tenías a nadie que la compartiera contigo? Hacía mucho que lo último que quedaba del reino de Arturo se había extinguido; no quedaban caballeros, ni Mesa Redonda.

Me acerqué más y coloqué mi mano en su mejilla, como había hecho en su reflejo de mi espejo. Pese a que aquello que estábamos viviendo no era exactamente real, su piel se sentía cálida bajo mis dedos y noté un hormigueo que los recorría. Pude ver que aquel simple gesto consoló su cansado corazón.

—No sé cuanto más podré aguantar, Freya. La espera está siendo más dura de lo que jamás pensé —confesó con profundo pesar.

Me alejé medio paso y utilicé mi voz de Dama para dar certeza a mis palabras, después de todo, hacía tiempo que ya no era sólo una druida.

—La hora está cerca, Emrys. Siempre supimos que el Rey se levantaría de nuevo cuando Albion le necesitara más que nunca y ese momento ya está llegando.

Me miró con sus enormes ojos bien abiertos.

—¿Me lo prometes?

Puso en aquellas palabras toda la emoción que sentía: la necesidad de recuperar a su más querido amigo, el deseo de dejar de estar solo y la esperanza de que todo aquel sufrimiento hubiera servido para algo. No pude resistirme y dejé de ser la Dama para ser sólo Freya. Me acerqué de nuevo a él, sonriendo maravillada ante su rostro lleno de felicidad. Cogí sus manos entre las mías y con una gran sonrisa le prometí:

—El Rey Arturo despertará de su sueño en la isla de Ávalon.

Asintió satisfecho y liberó sus manos de las mías. Puso una en mi espalda mientras con la otra me acariciaba el rostro, ese simple contacto hizo que me estremeciera por completo.

Me besó con deseo y yo me entregué a él.

No era estrictamente real pero no podía evitar preguntarme qué lo era.

¿Acaso importaba?

Se sentía real, y eso bastaba.


End file.
